Between Stories: The Night's Frost
Hey guys! This is a fanfic, written by Loki about what happens to Streampelt, Sealeaf, and Ravenflight between 'The Night Prophecy' and 'The Frost Prophecy', and is one of the side stories in 'RiverClan's Destiny'. I Hope you like it! Allegiances RiverClan: Leader: Whitestar Deputy: Streampelt - A dark gray tabby Tom with Blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Featherdash - White She-cat with green eyes ''Warriors: Sharktail - A grey Tom with blue eyes Stagmoon - A black and white Tom. He has socks (White fur covering his paws) and a moon shape on his head. Duskwall - Brown Tom with blue eyes and socks. (Frogkit and Fishkit father) Snowtail - A pure white She-cat Stoneleap - Pure gray Tom with blue eyes, has strong hind legs for jumping (Featherkit's father) ''Apprentices: Featherpaw - Pure white She-cat with green eyes Fishpaw - Pure orange Tom with green eyes Frogpaw - Brown Tom with blue eyes Elders: '' Salmonfur - a grey grumpy She-cat with blue sad eyes ''Queens: Blossomflight - A orange She-cat with green eyes Kits: Frogkit, Fishkit. Snowtail - A pure white She-cat Kits: Featherkit WindClan: Leader: Dirtstar - White Tom with blue eyes Deputy: Leaftree - Pure brown she-cat Medicine Cat: Whitestream ThunderClan':'' Leader: Honeystar - a light brown tom with yellow honey colored eyes Deputy: Leapheart - white furred She-cat Medicine Cat: Weedheart - a tortoiseshell with green eyes Tom '''ShadowClan: Leader: Frogstar Deputy: Swamptail Medicine Cat: Nightwhisker Apprentice: Flamepaw Cats Outside The Clans: Ravenflight's Group: Leader: Ravenflight- black Tom with orange eyes (they changed eye color) Second in Command: Mar - silver Tom with blue eyes Other cats: Blair- Orange She-cat with green eyes and white paws Mates with Mar Honey- Tan sweet She-cat with brown eyes Darkmoon- exiled black She-cat with blue eyes Ketchup (yes, Ketchup) Paragraph Three moons had passed since Ravenflight had changed RiverClan forever, and for the past two moons, everyone had been jumpy about the slightest noise. After the battle with Ravenflight and his group, Streampelt and Sealeaf had confessed their feelings to each other. Still, many cats in RiverClan didn't trust Streampelt, and that led to many problems. Ravenflight, on the other hand, was living a happy life in the Twolegplace with his group. There weren't really anything to bother them, which is why they'll stay out of this story. Prologue Streampelt and Sealeaf padded back to Camp together. They were coming back from a good day of fishing, and they each carried three fish in their jaws. As they neared the entrance, they both gave Duskwall, who was on guard, a quick nod. After depositing the prey onto the Fresh-kill Pile, they went to the edge of Camp, and, after making sure that no one was looking, they went through the reed wall. The stream was right in front of them, just bubbling along like usual. Sealeaf gave Streampelt a look. "Are you sure that this will work?" "No. But I sure hope it will." Streampelt flicked one of his paws up, and then shot it up towards the sky, a glob of water following it. He closed his eyes and sensed through the waterball, and let it guide him. A trail of something, some feeling that Streampelt couldn't understand had been left behind when his brother escaped from Clan territory. It had something to do with their powers, that was for sure. He and Sealeaf followed it, and it lead them to the edge of their territory, and then along the border. Finally, it reached the corner of RiverClan's Territory, and the trail led directly to one place. The Twolegplace. As the waterball disappeared from sight, moving closer to the spiky Twoleg Nests, Streampelt looked up at the stars above them. "We're coming for you, Ravenflight," He whispered. Chapter One Category:RiverClan's Destiny